This is a unique and highly valuable interdisciplinary training program from two strong institutions (Cornell University and Weill Cornell Medical College) with a superbly skilled set of productive faculty, focused on complex and scientifically significant public health issues. The program links basic principles of learning and development with clinical questions to train individuals in a new emerging discipline of translational developmental neuroscience. Students will begin their fundamental training on the Ithaca campus and continue at Weill Cornell with joint courses, summer rotations, mentorship, two annual meetings and video teleconferenced seminars to integrate their graduate experience throughout the training. Training will be open to graduate students as well as medical students, undergraduates, residents and post doctoral fellows and will include a wide variety of scientific disciplines, including pharmacology, neuroanatomy, electrophysiology, imaging, genomic and transgenic approaches within animal models and specific clinical populations. Theses will be mentored jointly by faculty members at each campus and targeted by the student at the end of the second year. These trainees will emerge with exceptional training in both how to choose and design research questions and how to apply this skill in clinical settings with the most current and powerful techniques, thus concentrating their training directly on translational research. Neurodevelopmental disorders targeted include autism, affective and mood disorders, ADHD, dyslexia and learning impairments caused by environmental and genetic factors. Students trained in this program will use the most current imaging and genomic techniques. They will thus possess the training and tools of the best of basic and clinical research together. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The program links basic principles of learning and development with clinical questions to train individuals in a new emerging discipline of translational developmental neuroscience. This training in designing research questions and applying this skill in clinical settings to neurodevelopmental disorders and with the most current and powerful techniques will produce a new generation of translational researchers.